Among Gods and Demons
by Fools with Pens
Summary: Tekken 7 left many people with more questions than answers. Many of them revolving around Kazumi's relationship with Akuma and her death. Was she really evil? Was Heihachi the bad guy in all of this? Why does Akuma owe her anything? This story follows the final weeks leading up to Kazumi's death at the hand of Heihachi and everything leading to that point.
1. Chapter 1

Tekken Fanfiction

Among Gods and Demons

Chapter 1: Wandering Legends

Kazumi looks out the window of her room sitting sideways on the ledge of the large Mishima mansion. Her view is filled with a lustrous canvas of colors due to the fall season in Mt. Fuji. The blue sky normally filled with beautiful fluffy clouds is blank today and it gives Kazumi an eerie feeling. She spots a small sparrow flying above the mansion. She recognizes the bird as one her clan uses to send secret messages. The carrier sparrow flies into her lap gently. She received the message from the bird's leg and opened it. It only had two names written down: _Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima._

She nearly fainted and dropped the letter. Her heart stopped at the thought of having to murder her husband and still innocent child. She was afraid this day would come, but Heihachi's lust for power had finally bear fruit. Tears slowly fall from her face before she hears her young son Kazuya come running down the creaky wooden hallway.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kazumi wipes the tears from her face, as Kazuya runs into her room "Mommy guess what?"

"Yes Kazuya my love?"

"Grandpa showed me how to make paper cranes! Look!" Kazuya raises his small cupped hands as if holding a baby bird.

"Oh my Kazuya what a beautiful crane you have, how fortunate for you to have such a talented grandfather."

"Grandpa Jinpachi is the best!" Kazumi smiled at Kazuya, whose innocent face couldn't hide from Kazumi the demonic aura that laid dormant in his soul.

"It's time for your lessons, run along and put your crane in a safe place." Kazumi watches Kazuya run off and she begins to feel sick. There was no way she'd be able to kill her family, but she knew her duty as a Hachijo clan member. The code of honor: _you owe the world your life,_ a virtue all Hachijo clan members are blood bound by.

She thought maybe if she convinced her husband to not throw the coup against his father, things could've been saved. Jinpachi was always an honorable rational man, but she knew her husband's will all too well, he wanted all or nothing. It's what she liked about him; ironically it's also the reason she has to kill him.

Kazumi decides to take a walk outside to clear her head and decide how to handle her situation. She thought to visit her tiger, Shizio, who stays on the Mishima estate. Petting her thick soft fur always calmed Kazumi's thoughts.

During her walk out in the forest around the mountains, she feels a very strong hot wind, seemingly from nowhere, not too far from where she was headed. It knocks her back a few steps. _Demon aura!_ The wind blows all the leaves around her causing a collage of green, orange, red, and pink. She had never felt a demonic aura this strong in her entire life. The aura was slowly getting stronger but she could also feel it being reigned in as if it was in a battle to be freed. Without hesitation Kazumi ran towards the source of this frightening power.

She arrived to find a man kneeling over clutching at his chest in agony. She could tell from his physique that he was a well trained warrior. The kanji for "Heaven" glowed like a red neon light on the back of his weathered dark karate gi. A powerful red aura swirled around him like a storm of evil. Kazumi is amazed at how much demonic aura this man had amassed, but he was clearly losing control and if he didn't put a lid on the power soon, he would birth an existence that would bring chaos to the world.

Killing him was not an option, the aura was strong enough to possess the man's corpse until it found a strong living body and it wouldn't take long on the Mishima estate to find a suitable host. She slowly approached the man so that she could absorb the demonic aura as she had been trained. She didn't want to use the absorption method, because power of this magnitude would be lethal to her and the man struggling to keep the power. The amount she would have to absorb from this man was far too much for her to control and would immediately kill any average Hachijo exorcist.

"Forgive me, but I must try and save what's left of your soul." She reached her hand to his shoulder and the man swiftly attacked.

"URRYAA!" the man yelled as he tried to strike Kazumi with incredible speed.

Kazumi dodges the uppercut at the very last second and assumed a defensive stance. She would have to subdue this man whose facial features showed strong signs of demon transformation. He wasted no time, "Hmmmph!" he concentrated a powerful energy in his hand and quickly threw it at Kazumi. She dodges the ball of energy and it hits a large tree behind her scorching the point of impact on the trunk.

"Satsui no Hado?! Impossible!"

Satsui no Hado was the hidden fighting style whose scrolls were stolen from her clan over a millennia before. She thought the stories to be mere legend but here stands a man bathing in the power of the Dark Hado.

The man glided aggressively towards her for another attack. She used a special step technique she had been learning from her father- in-law to keep distance. The man's speed catches up and he fiercely chops down on Kazumi with enough pressure to level a mountain. Kazumi takes a defensive stance "Oooooh!" She screamed. She blocks and counters with a punch combination that knocks him back. Kazumi had been sparring with men that have god-like and demon-like strength her entire life, she was not fearful of taking on the task that lay before her, but she could not help but shake from the pain and excitement after blocking such a powerful attack.

The man slowly stood up seemingly unfazed from the strikes he received. "Woman, you are a capable warrior. If you value your life you will leave me to fight my own demons."

"So you still have consciousness? Harboring this much of the Dark Hado will kill you and in turn will release evil on the world. I cannot allow that to happen."

"I am capable of keeping the demon's mind from taking control. I cannot control all of my actions if you get in the way. You gamble with death."

"Your strength and will are impressive and I am grateful for your concern. Please understand that I have no choice in this matter." Kazumi bows to the man. "My name is Kazumi Mishima and I will stake my life on exorcising the Dark Hado you have lost control of." She then takes her fighting stance. The man smirks and slowly takes his stance.

"Very well Kazumi Mishima, your bravery and honor will be remembered at the defeat of these hands. PREPARE YOURSELF!" The two combatants masterfully engage in battle with precise, powerful, and acrobatic attacks. Kazumi expresses joy in encountering the fabled "Satsui no Hado" for the first time, but the joy is short-lived.

The man's attacks become fiercer and the dark aura became stronger with each strike. He throws a feint punch and steps in close, gathering a large amount of energy with incredible speed in both hands. Kazumi was fooled by the feint and doesn't react in time to defend. "MESSATSU!" The man's scream meant certain annihilation for Kazumi. At the last moment Kazumi's tiger companion tackles the man saving Kazumi from instant death.

The man wrestles with the tiger for a brief second before gaining the upper hand. They separate and the tiger swipes at him. He catches both front paws and the tiger roars in the man's face before he mule kicks the tiger in its chin, knocking her to the ground, causing her dizziness. The man immediately jumps at a blinding speed above the tiger and slams down a vicious chop imbued with a flaming energy on the tiger's neck, instantly killing the tiger.

The energy from the strike caused a shockwave in the ground, causing dust clouds and small flames to dance on the surrounding area. Kazumi saw the man's silhouette through the clouds of dust. He dramatically took a slow motion stance that Kazumi recognized from all the books she read about demons.

"Death is the same for man and beast." His voice changed to something inhuman.

When the dust cleared the man she had spoken with before was gone; she was now looking at a full-fledged demon standing over her companion's lifeless body. His skin turned pale. His hair turned white and moved like flames. The surrounding air around her became hot and heavy. For the first time in her life, she was frightened by death.

"Foolish woman you've wasted your time. Now experience the power of ONI..." The demon stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air towards her direction. "I smell the accursed blood within your body. Come let us see which of us will leave the other in miserable death! WHOOAAAH!"

With almost no time to think, she musters the entire demonic aura she'd absorbed over the years to defend against the monster. It causes small horns and tattoos to appear on her body. She blocks a vicious punch that knocks her back a great distance. She catches ground and comes to a sliding stop. The demon lunges toward her and she retaliates with a punch that knocks him back in the ground causing him to roll and dust to fly up. He throws several flaming energy spheres through the dust clouds. She dodges each and the demon gives chase. He catches her and it starts a flurry of blocks, punches, and kicks from both combatants.

She is able to keep pace surprisingly but the demon's stamina seems to have no end. His vicious attacks are rapid and leave no openings. She feared even her husband and father-in-law would fall to such power. The demon grabs Kazumi and strikes her gut, knocking her into a large cedar tree.

"UGH!" She is paralyzed with pain for only a couple of seconds, but this opening means death against such a dangerous opponent.

He glides in for the final strike. She closes her eyes for this final moment, and enjoys the thought of not having to kill her beloved family. She imagined her and Heihachi growing old and attending Kazuya's wedding, helping raise their grandchildren in a peaceful existence. Having these thoughts made her realize she was still alive. She opened her eyes. The demon had missed his target and struck the tree next to her head, the trunk of the large tree exploded like confetti behind her. They both stay frozen as the top half of the large tree fell slowly to the ground.

"KAZUMI!" The man's voice came through the demon "this is the last of my strength, do what you must to keep the demon from his own agenda."

Without hesitation she places her hand above his heart and absorbs the Dark Hadou into her own body. Both Kazumi and the demon scream in agony. The pain causes her blood to boil as the aura transforms her own body, turning her skin and hair pale white and growing thick red horns. Her back sprouted large flaming wings. The man regains some of his original features back as the process continues. He passes out as she takes in the maximum amount of the dark aura as possible without killing herself.

The power coming from her body frightened and excited her. She somehow managed to keep the pain in control, but the words "Death" and "Destruction" ran repeatedly over and over in her head.

"Silence, Oni!" The words stopped.

She looked down at her hands to see what she had become. _This wasn't even close to how much power he had within his body_. She thought that no normal man could withstand this amount of insane power for long without the curse of the Hachijo blood. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this power in check before it would drive her mad. She looked down at the remarkable man and was surprised to see him still breathing. _Who is this man?_ She had many questions for him regarding this power. She decided to hide him and tend to his coma while attempting to learn how to control this new found power.

She walked over to the corpse of her tiger Shizio who defended her at the cost of her own life. She pet her one last time as she shed a tear.

 _Such a good Kitty._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mishima Zaibatsu Roots

The sun started to make its way down as the exhausted Kazumi arrived back at the mansion. She decided to clean herself of the proof of battle to avoid questions from her family. She bathed and got dressed in her favorite kimono.

Kazumi brought the mysterious man to Shizio's cave which wasn't too far from the scene of the battle. She wasn't sure when he would wake up; the fact he was alive was a shock to her.

 _He must've meditated and punished himself for inhuman amounts of time in order to deal with the pain the Dark Hado should cause him without the Hachijo bloodline._ _Where did he learn the Satsui no Hado?_

Growing up in the Hachijo clan, you are taught about "Satsui no Hadou" as an old folktale. There are scrolls explaining how men would trade in their sanity for high level demonic power. The scrolls explaining the steps to master and perform the art had been stolen many generations before any current clan members were born. It was believed to be lost forever. Most of the clan used their knowledge of the subject to scare children with fairy tales and stories.

Kazumi's thoughts were broken by the laughter of her father-in-law. She was surprised to hear him laughing despite his son performing a coup d'état on his company a few days earlier. Kazumi had already bathed and made herself presentable but wasn't sure she could hold the bursting demonic aura from her spiritually sensitive father-in-law.

"Good evening father."

"Kazumi! It's good to see a beautiful young face after a good drink with an old friend." Jinpachi holds up a small wine gourd.

"You are too kind father." _Good he's been drinking with Mr. Wang perhaps he won't notice the Dark Hadous presence._

"Come Kazumi, have a drink with me."

"As you wish father." They made their way to and sat in the very large dining hall in the mansion; it was Jinpachi's favorite place. He had many friends and he loved to entertain them. Kazumi often wished Heihachi enjoyed life like his father. "Here father let me pour you a drink."

"It would be my pleasure." Jinpachi said. She poured him a generous amount of the sake then poured herself some. Jinpachi threw his shot back high above his head. "Ahhhh... Kazumi, you are exactly what I wished for in a daughter. You're kind, strong, wise, smart, beautiful, and I don't believe there is a drop of rudeness within you."

"Father, you are too kind." She blushed.

"Ha ha ha! Even now you humbly take to the praise." Jinpachi smiled and stroked his beard. "Despite your arranged marriage to Heihachi to settle a century old forgotten feud, you never once treated us as strangers. You called me father on your first day when you didn't have to. You even put up with my hard headed stubborn ungrateful son. A feat I myself have never mastered..." Jinpachi continued to stroke his beard in silence reflective of his son's recent actions.

"I'm not proud to admit that it took some time for me to get used to the idea of a Hachijo clan member living in my home, but I wanted peace between our families." He poured himself another drink and swallowed it seemingly in one motion. "Even more despicable I oft thought to strike you down during your training with me when you were younger. I never understood where those urges came from... For this, I ask you for forgiveness." Jinpachi turns to Kazumi and bows on both knees in front of her. The shocked Kazumi quickly bows with him.

"Father! Please! I admire you too much to ever think of you as anything other than honorable. You and Heihachi have always treated me with respect and love. For this, you will never need to apologize."

Jinpachi sits up and roars out a laugh "Haaaa ha ha ha ha! Raise your head child. Heihachi is undeserving of a jewel such as you." He pours himself another drink. Kazumi is shamed for not attempting to stop Heihachi's plans take over the family business. She swiftly bows again in front of Jinpachi to apologize.

"Father, I..." Before she could say anything Jinpachi interrupted

"KAAAZUUUMII…" he yelled. "Do you love Heihachi?" She looked up to see the piercing stare of a man who was intending to hear nothing but honesty.

"Yes."

"That's good! That's good! You truly are a good woman. Haa ha ha ha!"

"Father, I do not deserve such praises." Kazumi face was flushed with shame and embarrassment. There was a short moment of silence followed by the pitter patter of rain starting outside.

"Hmmm… Heihachi was born on a rainy night… He was born prematurely. His mother would say it was because he was eager to change the world... She died when he was an infant so he doesn't remember her, but it never seemed to matter to him that he had no mother... He was indeed a strange child. The only things I've ever seen Heihachi care about were martial arts and war. I would catch him many times in my war closet reaching for my katana or wearing my samurai armor. Sometimes I would find him in the library reading about his ancestor's accomplishments during the warring eras of Japan. I knew then that my son was born with a true warrior's spirit. Haa ha ha! I trained the boy hard and he would always smile back then." Jinpachi smiled as he reminisced about older days.

Kazumi had never heard Jinpachi talk about the times before she arrived. She only recalled seeing Heihachi smile a few times throughout her relationship with him. It made her curious what happened to make him so serious now.

"When the American forces left, many important men would come to the estate hoping to convince me to command the new Japanese Self Defense Forces. I refused many times. Heihachi was very disappointed, but I had seen enough of my good friends die in the war to know I didn't want my son to be a part of it. He stopped smiling after that, he talked less, but he trained harder. He started training as though war was always just around the corner. He became cold and heartless in his sparring sessions with the other students. At that time all of my other students were afraid of him. That's when you came… Jinrei and I laughed for weeks, when you sent him flying that first day. Ha ha ha ha!" Kazumi covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Father, Heihachi would not be pleased to hear these stories I'm sure."

"Indeed, I'm sure e wouldn't." Jinpachi grinned playfully while still stroking his beard.

"Kazumi, let this old man tell you a story..." He poured himself and Kazumi a shot emptying the gourd. "I've had this dream for many years since Heihachi was born. In the dream: I'm carving a great stone statue of a fierce and powerful god. It is a true masterpiece. When I finish the statue comes to life and challenges me to battle and wins... From its victory it gives birth to a demon, but it leaves the infant to fend for itself in the wild. The demon child endures long harsh battles alone, but it makes him powerful and vengeful. The demon then challenges the statue and destroys it. Then it unleashes its vengeance on the world... I try my hardest to stop the demon but I am trapped in my own dream, until the fear of being helpless wakes me- I never knew what this dream meant for a long time... I've had many drinks with Jinrei contemplating on the meaning, but the babbling of drunken fools will never be wise. Ha ha ha..." He stroked his beard.

Kazumi's heart began to ache. Jinpachi's dream represented the mission she had been tasked by her clan. "Father, do you understand the meaning now?"

Jinpachi threw back the last shot of sake he poured. "Ahhh…" He wiped his mouth and stood up. "I only know this. After tonight Kazumi...I will no longer have a son." Kazumi flinched at the words that came from her father-in-law. She looked up to see his face. She had never seen him so serious before. His golden eyes had a glare that would make death hesitate. His already imposing stature seemed even larger than it was before. His heavy aura slowly crept out of his body as he made his way to the exit of the dining hall. There was nothing she could say to him at this point. She was looking at the "Iron Fist God", the nickname many of his martial arts peers gave him.

Kazumi sat frozen at the decision Jinpachi had made. Jinpachi stopped at the door and looked out in the rain.

"Kazumi…" his voice no longer had the joyful intonations from his story telling before. "I long thought those unexplainable urges to kill you to be gone, but I can barely contain myself from doing so right now. Is this the so called curse of the Hachijo clan?" His words pierced Kazumi like a dart. She couldn't speak.

 _How did he find out about_ _the Hachijo clan secret?_

"No... I imagine it's just my fighting spirit being riled up. Ha ha ha ha!" He walked off leaving Kazumi in the dining hall.

Kazumi sat still reflecting on everything she just learned from Jinpachi. She knew there was no stopping him, but what scared her is that she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She considered her mission and thought this may be a way out of having to do it herself.

 _What a despicable thought?_

The rain outside grew louder as a thunder rolled in the background. A jolt of negative energy shocked her body. Kazumi broke out into a cold sweat. Her blood started to boil as it did in the forest before. _What is this?_ The demon's voice came back in her mind and repeated its terrifying mantra.

"Death… Destruction… Death…" Kazumi felt as if her body was on fire as she tried to control the Dark Hado.

"SILENCE!" her command did not work this time. The demon's voice grew louder.

"Death! Destruction! Death!"

 _Such resistance!_ Her nerves started to ache throughout her body and a stabbing pain started in her stomach.

"Ha ha ha ha!" the demon laughed. "Stupid woman! Regardless of your bloodline you are still too weak to control the Hado." Kazumi tried her best to speak but the pain she felt prevented it. The demon continued his horrible catchphrase. "Death! Destruction! Death! Ha ha ha ha!" The demon's voice was broken by a smaller softer one.

"Ma…me…" She couldn't make out what it said the first time. When she heard the voice the second time the pain stopped.

"MOMMY!" Kazumi opened her eyes to Kazuya who had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong mommy? Are you sick?"

She grabbed Kazuya and hugged him tightly "Mommy is fine my love. Mommy is fine." She wasn't sure what suppressed the Hado. _What madness?! This is the effects of the Dark Hado? How does that man deal with it?_

"Oww! Mommy you're squeezing too tight!"

"I'm sorry Kazuya; did you enjoy your lessons?"

"Yes, I did... Mommy, do I have to go to school _every_ day? Can't I just stay here and practice fighting with Dad and Granddad?" Kazumi just stared at Kazuya. His statement reminded her that tonight may be the last night either her husband or father would be seen. She had no idea on where to place her priorities.

 _Is this really my fate?_

"Mommy?"

"We can talk about it later Kazuya. Right now it's time for you to get ready for bed."

"Awww… Oookaaaay!" Kazuya dragged his way out the dining hall with his mother close behind.

After, Kazumi fed and bathed Kazuya. She brought him to his room to put him to bed and she sang to him as he drifted off to sleep. When he finally rested, she stayed there with him and cried silently. _This is truly a cruel world._ She looked out the window of Kazuya's room. The rain had stopped, the clouds had cleared revealing the moon with a seemingly unnatural glow. The moonlight shined down on Jinpachi, like a spotlight. He was storming out of the mansion. His aura, now pouring out of him, seemed inhuman.

 _Is he going to Heihachi now?_

She quietly and quickly left from Kazuya's room and pursued her father-in-law. He was headed towards the Honmaru temple where Heihachi would frequently train himself in meditation. Jinpachi was moving too quickly for her to keep up without being noticed. She stayed back enough to watch him go in the temple. She eased up to the entrance slowly. When she reached the door Jinpachi's aura exploded knocking her back like the mysterious man's aura earlier that day.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" she could hear Jinpachi yelling. She quickly went inside the temple to view what would be the stage for Gods to perform. She got close enough to peek inside the room and hear the conversation.

"Haaa ha ha ha ha! So you finally show your face old man! How does it feel to have your position snatched away from you?"

"You ungrateful brat! You dare betray me!"

"I've been waiting for this day a long time old man. This world deserves a man strong enough to control it. You had your opportunity years ago and squandered it. I will not make the same mistake as you. I have plans to father the world's greatest privately owned military organization _..._ and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."

"Fool! You have no idea what you are doing. What do you know of war? What do you know of loss? I've lost too many friends in battle to go back to the way things were. You only promise yourself pain and suffering if you continue down this path."

"Hmph! You sound weak old man... I used to want to be you growing up. Hearing about your exploits in China; you defeated every master their country had to offer. You destroyed American naval ships with your bare hands... Now you are just a shell of your former self. All you do now is drink and laugh like a fool. I won't let any _fool_ stand in my way." Heihachi had a fearless smirk on his face.

"Tch! Heihachi…" Jinpachi shook with anger until he couldn't take it anymore. "Haaaaah!"

Jinpachi lunged towards Heihachi at an incredible speed. Heihachi braced for the blow by crossing his arms to block. Jinpachi opened up Heihachi by striking inside Heihachi's guard. The strike knocked Heihachi of balance. Jinpachi grabbed Heihachi by his throat and picked him up slowly. Heihachi tried to break the grip that was crushing his throat, but his father's hands were like steel. He threw his leg high and quickly dropped his heel down on Jinpachi's head. The blow caused Jinpachi to drop his son. Heihachi, on his knees, rubbed his neck to catch his breath. He looked up to his father who was holding his head.

"I am not the boy you would bully in training before, old man." Heihachi took his stance as a current of blue electricity passed around his body.

"No, I suppose you aren't." Jinpachi's signature black electricity flashed around his body.

The two fighters inched slowly together. Kazumi, who was watching outside of their view, began to sweat with excitement. Heihachi swiftly jumped towards his father with a kick. Jinpachi caught Heihachi's foot with one hand. Heihachi responded by twisting his body and swinging his other leg towards Jinpachi's head. Jinpachi barely had enough time to block with his other hand. The kick knocked Jinpachi back. Heihachi quickly closed the distance and ducked low to spring forward with a leaping uppercut. Jinpachi dodged back with inhuman speed and laughed. He concentrated his aura to the front of his body causing a huge fire ball to appear.

"Haaaaa Goo!" Jinpachi shot the blast towards Heihachi at an incredible speed.

"What?!" Heihachi quickly stepped out of the way and watched the giant flaming sphere hit the golden Buddha statue behind him, obliterating a good amount of the large carving. "So you still have some tricks up your sleeve?"

"There are many things you don't know about me boy."

"Tch. Your tricks won't matter here old man!"

"That's good. Tonight you will find out how weak this old man is."

Kazumi didn't want to blink. She had always wanted to see these two men fight seriously, but never at the cost of one of their lives. Her breathing started to get heavy. Her body became hot all over. _The Hadou? No, not now._ She didn't want to leave, but if she stayed Jinpachi would no doubt feel the power and react. She struggled her way outside as the pain in her stomach returned. "Ugh!" Kazumi coughed up blood into her palm. She was able to lean on a tree so she could meditate to sequester the pain. The demon's voice laughed as she tried to focus.

"Ha ha! How much more do you think you can take woman? You will die and I will feast on the winner of that battle. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kazumi ignored the demon's taunts and focused on the pain.

Inside the temple the two men continued their fight. Heihachi was showing signs of fatigue as he was being overpowered by his unnaturally strong father. Jinpachi kicked for Heihachi's head. Heihachi ducked the strike. In one motion Jinpachi changed the direction of the kick and tried to stomp on Heihachi. At the last second Heihachi back steps his father's leg and Jinpachi stomps a hole in the wooden floor. Heihachi charges the electricity in his fist while his father's leg is stuck in the ground. He lunges toward Jinpachi with the thoughts of ending the fight with this punch. Jinpachi smirks as Heihachi approaches him. When Heihachi is no more than an inch from Jinpachi's reach, Jinpachi quickly raises his left hand sends a ki blast of air right on top of Heihachi's chest. "HA!" Heihachi is sent back flying into the wall.

"URAAAAAAGH!" The impact knocks him out and he slowly peels off the wall. His father approaches slowly knowing the fight is over. Heihachi wakes up dazed and slowly gets up to his knees."Ugghh…"

"Heihachi, you have dishonored me for the last time... I only wanted for you to live a peaceful life with your wife and son. But you continued to chase tragedy by wanting to be involved in war. I can only hope your mother will forgive me in heaven for not raising you correctly." Jinpachi stood in front of the downed Heihachi and raised his hand high for the killing blow. The black electricity sparked and flailed around him.

Heihachi started gaining his senses back and reached in his gi to pull out a small transmitter he was hiding. Right at that moment a hateful aura burst through the temple from behind Jinpachi causing his senses to change focus from Heihachi.

"What was that?!" Jinpachi yelled as he turned away towards the direction of the dark energy.

Heihachi never noticed the aura. He only saw an opening of a distracted Jinpachi. He pressed a button on the transmitter and iron chains appeared from different directions of the temple. They wrapped around Jinpachi's wrist and ankles, amazingly on their own.

"What is this?!" said the confused Jinpachi. The chains wrapped tight and lifted Jinpachi in the air, suspending him about 8 feet off the ground. Jinpachi struggled to break free from the chains, but it seemed to only make them tighter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Heihachi stood up. "How do you like my tricks old man? This was made by the newly formed science department of the Mishima Zaibatsu. My company!... Bluuurgh!" Heihachi vomited from the pain caused by his father's last attack. "You surprise me father! You still have a lot of fight left in you. This is why I have to take you down now."

"Heihachi! You coward!"

"No one will stand in my way old man! NO ONE!"

"I'll break free from this Heihachi and I will kill you."

"You will rot in here old man, I've had the science department design additions to the temple for this very moment. No one will ever find you again."

"Heihachi!"

Heihachi walked towards the temple doors to exit. He turned around and bowed to his father. "Thank you for everything you taught me." Heihachi stood back up and looked Jinpachi in his eyes as he pressed the second button on the transmitter. The entire room began moving down like a giant elevator. Jinpachi looked around to the foreign additions of the temple. Heihachi threw his head back in laughter as he walked out of the temple.

"HAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HEIHACHIIIIII!" Jinpachi yelled as he was slowly being buried alive beneath his own property.

Kazumi was still outside of the temple, hidden from sight. She had finally managed to suppress the Dark Hado after it had exploded out. The sharp pain in her stomach was slowly leaving her. She was able to ignore it enough to move again.

She turned around to find Heihachi stumbling out of the temple. _What?! I missed the outcome... Did_ _Heihachi_ _beat father?_ He fell over and coughed up a good amount of blood.

"Old man, you really tried to kill me! Ha ha ha BLUURGGH…" He threw up more blood up before he passed out.

"Heihachi!"

Kazumi was exhausted. She mustered the energy to move to Heihachi and check his pulse. _Good he's still alive._ She looked down at her vulnerable husband for a second before she made her way inside the temple to see if Jinpachi was still alive. Inside, she didn't understand what she was seeing, it was as if nothing happened. _Where is Jinpachi? How did the buddha statue get fixed?_ _What did Heihachi do?_ She looked down at her own hands that had her blood stains on it, then looked back at Heihachi. "Everything is falling apart."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its been a while, been overly busy with life.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come as well.

Oh and there's vocabulary at the end to help with the history I have chosen to assist with my writing.

Chapter 3: Gratitude by Death

The birds were chirping outside the window of Heihachi and Kazumi's bedroom. The sun shined brightly throughout the room, from the same window. Heihachi had been in bedrest for a few days now. According to his doctor, he had shattered three of his ribs and ruptured several vital organs. His emotions were mixed from his bittersweet victory over his father. Bitter, not because he had to take his father down, but because he had completely underestimated his father's power.

"How did the old man get so powerful?" He stared at his right hand and clenched his fist tight. "Tch, I'll have to train harder."

Kazumi came in to check on her husband's deserved injuries. She had just come back from town to shop for medicine for her husband as well as her hidden guest, who still layed unconscious in her pet tiger's cave. She had on a very elegant burgundy blazer and skirt that went past her knees. Heihachi knew what she would say before she even asked so he looked away in annoyance.

"Have you decided to tell me where father is?" She had said sternly.

"Hmph, Are you still on about that? He is gone. That's all there is to it."

"Then why do I still feel his energy around?" She made her way towards his side of the bed as she pulled out some of the ointment she bought in town.

"It's probably in your head. All that spiritual Hachijou nonsense makes you believe things that aren... Haatatata!" Kazumi began pressing the ointment over his shattered ribs.

"All the years I have known you Heihachi, you have never lied to me. Not even once. You may have chosen to not involve me in some matters, but you have never lied." She looked at him sternly and the embarrassed Heihachi turned away from her stare. "I know more than anyone how strong willed you are when it comes to your own ambition, but will you destroy all of your family to achieve it?" She sat in silence to a Heihachi who was now too embarrassed to speak. "There are a few more errands I must make, so I will return later." She placed the ointment back in the pouch and made her way out of the room.

"Kazumi..." Heihachi spoke as she approached the entrance of the room. Kazumi stopped but did not turn around. "There is no future I want without you at my side." She stayed for a few more seconds before leaving.

Kazumi started making her way towards Shizio's cave where she left the mysterious stranger who had shockingly appeared before. She had come up with an idea that perhaps could save her husband and child from assassination.

 _If I can get this man to teach me how to control the Hadou then I can trade that knowledge for the lives of my family. That's if he ever wakes up from the Kuroi Toru*._

The absorption method of exorcism, or Kuroi Toru, can only be performed by a select few in the Hachijou clan. By concentrating on a specific ki pressure point, one can absorb all the negative energy and harbor it in themselves. The method can be dangerous to those of whom it is performed on. The recovery time for the possessed is quite long and requires someone with knowledge of acupuncture and pressure points to treat. Kazumi had reached the cave, but to her surprise, the man was not there.

"Impossible! He should not have been able to move for at least a few more days." She took a few steps inside the cave to get a better look. She stopped and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She could feel the man was standing behind her. Her initial reaction was to take a defensive stance, but she did not feel the same killing intent she felt before when she fought him. "You continue to impress me my mysterious friend." She turned around slowly to greet him. "Not only did you recover faster than anyone who has undergone the Kuroi Toru, you also managed to sneak up behind me, a feat no one has managed to do since my childhood."

"I was aware the entire time while you tended to my failure. I thank you for your hospitality." He took a slow bow but maintained his eye contact with her.

 _Aware?! I was sure he was unconscious!_ Kazumi noticed his awkward way of bowing. She could see that he has forgotten how to turn off his warrior spirit. _I'm sure it's killing him to bow like this._ He leaned back up. "I was going to save this for the walk back home." Kazumi pulled red bean mochi buns from her purse. "Would you like some?" He stared at the buns for a moment, then his stomach decided to speak in his place. Kazumi laughed slightly and broke the mochi ball in half. He cautiously took half of the pastry and ate it in one bite. "It must have been hard to become as strong as you are?"

"Why do you know of the Satsui no Hado?" He rudely skipped over her question.

"Such a straight forward man... Very well it makes things a little easier. To answer that question; the Satsui no Hado is my birthright. I belong to the Hachijou clan. We are descendants of the great half-demon Kintaro who created the Satsui no Hado to destroy demons when they rampaged the lands of Japan." She took a seat on a boulder small enough for her to sit on. "You will be the first person outside of my clan to hear any of our history." She smiled at him, but only receiving his menacing scowl in return. "'The Hachijou's are cursed with the responsibility to eliminate all evil from the world.' My grandmother would often say this to my brother and I when I was younger... Hundreds of years ago a very rich and powerful Lord paid a very talented thief to steal the scrolls rumored to give a man the strength and powers of a demon. Those scrolls were instructions to the Satsui no Hadou. The thief succeeded in taking the scrolls from my clan, but upon looking at them, believed them to be too dangerous to deliver to his greedy employer and hid them. The rich lord was infuriated and eventually caught the thief and publicly had him tried and executed in town. Ever since the scrolls were supposedly erased from history... This story is one told to the children of my clan to prevent them from stealing. There were a few other stories about the might of the Satsui no Hadou but they all were dismissed by the elders as nothing more than folktales to frighten children. My grandmother told me long ago that the stories were true, she said she had seen it with her own eyes. Someone outside of the Hachijou had mastered the Satsui no Hadou and I believed her. I believed her when no one else would." She looked up at the man whose demeanor hadn't change since they began speaking. "Tell me warrior what is your name?"

"Akuma." He said proudly.

"Akuma?! Surely that is not the name you were birthed with."

"I have shed myself of my former weak identity in order to ascend past my limits."

"Oh? Most would consider those words of a madman wouldn't you agree?" Akuma continued his stoic, demon like expression. She wasn't sure if he was trying to intimidate her or if he naturally only can show aggression when interacting with another person. She smuggly smiled and took a bite of the mochi ball. When she tried to swallow it she couldn't. The pain from the Hadou had once again sharpened and she fell from her seat. Akuma just stared at her as though he were watching an experiment.

"I could feel the Hadou tearing you apart from the inside but you showed no signs of pain until now. I know more than anyone how difficult the strain on your body can be. You have my respect as a warrior for lasting this long." Akuma turned away from Kazumi. "I care not for the history of the Hadou. All that matters is what levels I can reach through it... I thank you for coming to my aid and I am indebted to you. But the secrets I've taken from my master are between me and him... However I will tell you this, when I was a child I often would read the name of all the generations of students at my dojo. The very first name to read is Nezumi Kozo, the great thief, my grandmaster. I thought that coincidence only until today." Akuma started to walk when, Kazumi grabbed his pants leg.

"Please... you must help me control this power. With it I can save my family... I can offer to teach it to my clan... in place of my family's life." She barely managed to get the words out. Her breathing became heavy and she bagan to sweat. Akuma turned around slowly and looked down at Kazumi.

"I have no interest in teaching anyone to master what belongs to me... you on the other hand don't have the time to master the amount of Hadou you have received. You will die in less than a month and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kazumi, shaken by his words is angered and refuses to take his response as a legitimate answer to her request. She somehow manages to rise to her feet despite the pain.

"I am the heir to the Hachijou cursed bloodline. There is nothing I am not capable of learning. You underestimate a woman who lives and trains among gods and demons." Her legs shook beneath her as she barely managed to spill out her proud words. Akuma gave a slight nod in approval of her pride and decided that he give her something for her hospitality.

"Since I am indebted to you. I will guarantee you death to anyone of your choice... If you cannot choose before the Hadou takes control of you... I will come to destroy the demon myself."

His statement angered her, but she chose not to react as she could hear true sincerity in his voice. "If you will not teach me then I will learn to master it myself... in one month." She slowly walks past Akuma doing her best to look unfazed by the Hadou's side effects. She stops to turn around and look at him after several steps, but he had disappeared without a sound or a trace. She fell over and broke to tears. "This accursed blood!" She slammed her fist on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." The voice of the Hadou echoed through the forest and strong gust of wind swirled around Kazumi. Then Kazumi looked up to see the Hadou had taken shape in her mind of her own demon form: the white skin, the flaming wings, red eyes, flowing white hair. Kazumi knew it was an illusion but for the Hadou to be powerful enough to cast an illusion on her mind was beyond impressive. "You will conquer me in one month?! Ha ha ha ha ha! You are a much bigger fool than the oaf who believes he can defeat me when I do take over your body." Kazumi slowly got off the ground.

"Your power has always belonged to me and you underestimate the heir to the cursed blood." Kazumi could barely stand but she stood her ground towards the demon who took her form.

"Hmph. You are no Kintoki but you boast on being a much weaker, diluted version of him." The demon moved at an incredible speed, almost reminiscent of teleportation, and punched Kazumi in her gut. Kazumi couldn't react in time and fell back down to her knees. "Ha ha ha ha, look at you. How did you ever come to the conclusion that you will be the victor in this situation. Your own body betrays you every minute I inhabit it. Ha ha ha ha ha! You will fail cursed one and there is nothing you can do about it! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The demon's laugh echoed through the forest as the wind ruffled violently through the leaves. Kazumi managed to lift her head back up and saw the demon had left her once again.

"I must control this, I have no choice now."

Kintaro*- Also known as Kintoki the half demon boy from Japanese folklore who oddly enough has a been listed in actual historical events serving the great legendary general Minamoto no Raiko under the name Sakata no Kintoki (approx sometime at the turn of the 11th century).

wiki/Kintar%C5%8D

Nezumi Kozo*- (1797-1831) Considered the "Robin Hood" of Japan, he went for a duration close to 15 years stealing from rich greedy lords and giving the money back to the people of the land. Then one day he was captured forced to admit his crimes, decapitated and his head was paraded through town. He thought ahead before being captured and divorced his wives and divided his assets as to not cause his family any hard times (truly noble until the very end). I felt like his name would also add richness to the story.

wiki/Nezumi_Koz%C5%8D

Kuroi Toru*- loosely translates to "Black Take".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- All For Nothing

Kazumi woke up exhausted. Her body ached from the pain she had been enduring from the Hado's struggle for control. It had been several weeks since Akuma declared her time of death and during that time, she had spent most of it training and meditating to help control the Hado. During the day, she would hone her physical abilities by sparring with her husband- when he was available. By night, she would meditate for hours at the Honmaru Temple, focusing her mind on the Satsui no Hado.

These meditations were actually the battle for control of her body. Every night the demon would appear before her to do battle in her mind. She learned that although the battle occurred in her mind, the damage the Satsui no Hado delivered was very real. There were some nights that left her sore and fatigued, some nights she would pass out from nausea, and others she had coughed up blood from internal bleeding, somewhere in her body.

Even though the pain seemed to worsen, she felt progress being made. She had somehow made it possible to block the demon's voice from her mind, but last night's meditation session has left her more sore than usual. She managed to somehow get out of bed and start the day. She got dressed and went to check on her family, who she could hear practicing in the dojo.

"Harder boy! All your strikes must have the intention to destroy!"

Heihachi had fully recovered from his injuries and took up the mantle on taking over Kazuya's training, since he was responsible for Jinpachi's disappearance. Kazumi never considered Heihachi a good instructor because of his brash and abrasive personality, but she didn't have the time to teach Kazuya herself, due to her own responsibilities with the Hado. She entered the dojo and saw her son who was crying and panting. His eyes glowed red with hate as he stared at his father. Heihachi stood in front of his son, arms folded across his chest.

"Hmph! How can you possibly be my son with such pathetic strikes? Is this really the best you can do?" Kazuya's tears rolled out of his face as he ran towards his father to attack him.

"Haaaaaaah!" Kazuya let out a desperate scream as he tried to punch his father. Heihachi easily dodges the young Kazuya's attack and roundhouse kicks him in his stomach it sends him flying in Kazumi's direction. "Blugh!" Kazuya grunts as he hits the ground.

"Heihachi!" Kazumi screamed as she ran to her son's aid. "Kazuya, my son, are you okay?" She held her son tightly. "He's still a child you brute!" She held her son tightly.

"He is a weak child. His grandfather and you have spoiled him for too long. Mishimas should be the vision of strength and power as we have always been. Get up boy! Show me you are indeed my son." Kazumi gave a disapproving look at Heihachi.

"No! His training is done for the day. You'll train with me for now." Heihachi was annoyed as he believed she was handicapping their son's strength.

"Tch! Do what you want!" Heihachi looked away from his wife's angry glare. Kazumi took Kazuya out of the dojo, who was still crying and angry.

"Why do I have to only train with him now? Where is grandpa Jinpachi?" Kazuya was visibly frustrated and angry. His panting and breathing were erratic, but she understood his frustration. What worried her was his demon-aura he received from her bloodline, it was pouring out of him.

"I'm not sure my little angel! Just trust that he will return soon." She hugged him tightly. She could only think of the last conversation she held with Jinpachi about the dream he prophesized with the statue and demon.

"Father said he's gone and never coming back!" Kazuya wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll deal with your father. For now, go get cleaned up and later I will take you for ice-cream in the city."

"Really!" His voice became more upbeat and the aura subsided.

"Yes." She said as she smiled. Kazuya ran off to get cleaned up.

She waited for him to leave from her sight before reentering the dojo. She was far too sore and exhausted to spar with her husband but she was angry. She wanted to pummel him for not realizing the care Kazuya needed. She knew he was not the kind of person who could be convinced with words to train Kazuya with care. Heihachi was sitting in the middle of the dojo, Indian style, waiting for Kazumi to enter. His arms folded and eyes closed to display his displeasure of Kazumi's decision stopping Kazuya's training.

"You're too harsh on him, Heihachi."

"Hmph! And you are too soft!" He quickly barked out. "I realized my father had been holding back from me all that he knew. So I will train my son different from how the old man was training him. I will train him correctly!"

"Very well, how about I propose a deal. If I win our match today, we will train him how I see fit."

"Ohhh? And if I win?"

"Then I will no longer interfere with you training Kazuya." She knew he would not pass on the opportunity to do as he pleased, but she had no intentions on losing today, despite her weariness. Heihachi stood up and started stretching his arms as if he getting ready for a simple exercise.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Kazumi! I will not hold back today. You are the only person who can excite my spirit like this." Kazumi smirked at her husband.

"That's good my husband. I too intend to go all out." Both of them bowed and took there fighting stances. They slowly circled and inched closer together. When they were no less than a foot from each other, Heihachi made his move.

"Haa!" He quickly stepped in deep an uppercut, which Kazumi swiftly side-stepped. She swiped at his open ribs with a very fast chop.

"Hiya!" She managed to just miss him, but still managed to slice through part of Heihachi's gi. Heihachi looked at the tear and smiled at his wife. Kazumi had a smug smirk on her face and nodded to let him know she is serious. Heihachi tightened his belt and stomped his foot before taking his fighting stance.

"Hmph!" Heihachi's stomp echoed through the dojo.

He ran towards Kazumi with a combination of punches and kicks. She blocked all of the heavy attacks and waited for him to over extend himself. He lifted his leg high for a heel kick and she interrupted him with a quick jab combo that knocked Heihachi to the ground. Heihachi quickly returned to his feet. Kazumi didn't wait for him to recover for the next attack; she jumped at him with leaping kick, which Heihachi managed to block at the last second. She immediately threw a second kick which he also blocked, but slightly threw him off balance. Kazumi, forgetting about her soreness somehow maneuvered her body for a third kick but Heihachi noticed this kick was slower than the first two and took a defensive stance. He caught the third kick and front kicked Kazumi to the ground. She rolled back and he was closing the distance rapidly. She glided back to keep her distance but Heihachi was too fast. He jumped forward with a spinning roundhouse that. She barely had time to block. The force of the kick forced her to lose balance when she turned around Heihachi was already in motion for a thrusting palm attack in her ribs. "Ha!" The impact from the strike sent Kazumi flying on her side. Kazumi came to a sliding stop on the floor. Heihachi didn't chase her, instead he laughed.

"Waaaah ha ha! What's wrong Kazumi? You seem slow today!" He loudly taunted.

Kazumi got up grabbing her side. She began to sweat profusely and was slightly dizzy from his kick. "I should say the same thing to you. Are you sure you've completely recovered from your injuries?"

"Ha!" Heihachi laughed at his wife's quick wit. He took his stance once again. His blue electricity flailed around his body.

 _That one attack should not have affected me this badly. Is it the Hado?_ Kazumi took her stance. Her breathing became heavy and her vision slightly blurry. She could make out Heihachi's shape in front of her but she also saw something else behind him. She concentrated and made out the Hado demon behind her husband, smiling menacingly as it was reaching for Heihachi's back. What?! She wasn't sure if it was an illusion or not, she feared for her husband's life. Heihachi started to notice something wasn't right with his wife and dropped his guard slightly. When Kazumi tried to call out to him, she lost all of the energy in her body.

"Hei...ha...chi..." Her nose began bleeding and she fell to the floor.

"Kazumi!" Heihachi ran to his wife's aid. He picked her head off the ground. "Kazumi! Kazumi! Say something!" She wasn't responding and her body temperature was unnaturally hot. He picked her up and quickly brought her over to a small sleeping mat he kept in the dojo. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to do something about her temperature which seemed to be getting hotter. He grabbed several towels and dipped them in cold water. He placed the towels on her chest and head. He turned around to grab several more cold towels for her. When Kazumi seemingly woke up.

Heihachi with his back turned didn't notice his wife who was silently approaching him. It wasn't until the last second when he felt the murderous intent from an intense spinning axe kick Kazumi had intended to hit him with. He dodged at the last second and the heel of her foot broke through the floor.

"What the?!"

Without a second to gasp, she rushes Heihachi at a break neck speed. She dishes out vicious, hate filled attacks towards her husband. Heihachi is left on his heels as he has to constantly defend attacks from the woman he was sure needed his aid less than a few seconds ago. He noticed her eyes were glowing red; something he had never seen before. Her face had an evil grin with each strike delivered. It was like she was a different person. He tried to create some distance between them when he slipped on a wet towel he had dropped before.

"Shit!" He fell on his back side before he could even blink she was on top of him to deliver the killing blow. She reached back and quickly struck. All he could think to do was close his eyes and call out his wife's name.

"KAZUMIIIIII!" His scream was so loud Kazuya could hear it from inside the mansion.

He opened his eyes and saw his wife stopped her attack centimeters from his throat. Her breathing was heavy, the sweat on her body was steaming, her eyes changed back to their natural brown color. Her face had an expression of fatigue and confusion. She stepped back from her husband who was still too shocked to move from his unexpected near death experience.

"Kazumi..." She bowed to him and quickly stepped out of the dojo. "What the hell was that?" Heihachi said as he slowly rubbed his throat.

Kazumi had made it a good distance outside the dojo before tripping and falling over. _The Hado took control? No, everything was going well. How is this possible?!_

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The Hado demon's laughed echoed in her ear. "Do you feel like a fool yet cursed one? I played you! I made you wait until you were confident things were going your way!" Kazumi was on her hands and knees. Still short of breath and dripping with sweat. "You don't have much time left cursed one. This world will shortly be mine. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha-" The demon's laugh was cut by the sound of a kunai that zipped passed Kazumi's head and hit the ground next to her hand.

The kunai had the Hachijo clan emblem engraved on the blade. There was a note wrapped around the handle. She picked up the kunai and read the note

- _Contact will be made in three days for mission report._

Her frustration had finally reached its peak. She balled the note up and threw it. She began to start uncontrollably crying. Not too far from where she was Kazuya was watching his mother scream out her sadness. He balled his fist and grit his teeth in anger, believing his father to be the cause of her sadness.

[SOMEWHERE DISTANT FROM THE MISHIMA COMPOUND]

Akuma was meditating in a dark cave. The Hado veiled his large physique and illuminated the cave like a red flame. He opened his red demon like eyes and tilted his head towards the opening of the cave. "So, it is time." He stood up slowly as the Hado surrounding his body gathered to the center of his back, forming the Kanji symbol for heaven. "Kazumi... prepare yourself.


End file.
